legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Meicoomon
Meicoomon is a terse talker, rarely speaking and even then only in short sentences. Despite being a Champion-Level Digimon, Meicoomon acts very childishly, often wanting to play and eat sweets with other Rookie-Level Digimon. She can also be very naive and end up causing trouble. History Past In 1999, she is known as "Libra", revealed to be born from a surviving fragment of Apocalymon. While Meiko became her DigiDestined partner to keep the residual malice within Meicoomon in check, the power eventually manifests as an infection that turns Digimon feral. ''Digimon Adventure Tri. Determination Meicoomon and Meiko join the DigiDestined to solve the mystery of the infection, but Meicoomon turns herself into a much more savage form and kills Leomon. Confession It was revealed that Meicoomon was responsible for the cause of the infection of Digimon, and she attacks the DigiDestined’s Digimon Partners, and later Dark Digivolved to Meicrackmon Vicious Mode and fights the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon. During the battle, she infected their partner Digimon and turned against Kabuterimon and attacked him, trying to infect him too, but Izzy manages to Digivolve him to MegaKabuterimon and then Digivolve into his Mega form, HerculesKabuterimon. He was able to capture Meicoomon and cure the other DigiDestined Digimon, stopping her rampage before going back to the Digital World with them so it can reboot. Meicoomon is then seen hiding behind a bush still possessing her memories of Meiko. Loss Meicoomon was able to redeem herself and be reunited with her human partner, Meiko, but it did not last long when Gennai attacked her by choking Meiko till she falls unconscious, Meicoomon once again Digivolves to Meicrackmon and goes berserk. Coexistence Hackmon reveals that Meicoomon has a shard of Apocalymon's data inside her, which is the main cause of the infection. Meicrackmon Dark Digivolved to Raguelmon, and once again fights the DigiDestined and their Digimon partners. She easily defeats Seraphimon, Phoenixmon, Vikemon, Rosemon, and HerculesKabuterimon, reverting to the In-Training forms, and manages to fight Omnimon and Jesmon. Raguelmon later fuses with Ophanimon Falldown Mode to become Ordinemon and flew off. Future Ordinemon is then manipulated by the Dark Gennai to destroy the real world, while the DigiDestined try to find a way to save both Gatomon and Meicoomon without harming them. After Meiko's Digivice is unlocked, Ordinemon suffers a dissociation and Jesmon manages to save Gatomon, however Ordinemon becomes weakened and used other Digimon's data as substitute to fill in for Gatomon. Ordinemon is finally destroyed by Omnimon Merciful Mode, but this also unfortunately and sadly destroys Meicoomon. After bidding farewell to Meiko, Meicoomon turned into data. The K Team Storyline LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Powers * '''X Scratch': Scratches the opponent multiple times with her long claws. * Trichobezoar * Shut Claw Gallery 7-02_Meicoomon_(Unnamed_form).png Meicrackmon.jpg|Meicrackmon 04b.png 7.-meicoomon.jpg 7OcfBrw.jpg 36.-finding-meicoomon.jpg 0720f9e781f44f4768945a0de4c4bea3.jpg 305133.jpg 4157868.jpg 19561325d3a6735ea565a96345fc16e8.jpg 31065294_624807257866042_297140586454974464_n.jpg 67034357_1253100781565328_2637513247575986959_n.jpg 1482273628_Meicoomon's charm.gif d9uw7iq-8d843ff4-c697-4e6b-9234-a2a53f62a958.png f0d181c44f77850468b3e3a51c6e5847-e1525784943938.jpg large Meicoomon.jpg meicoomon.jpg meicoomon.png meicoomon-digimon-adventure-tri-8.32.jpg Meicoomon-Tri-1.jpg ninja_meicoomon.jpg P2pxnaa0_400x400.jpg Screenshot_2019-09-25 Meicoomon - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-09-25 Meicoomon - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-09-25 Meicoomon - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-09-25 Meicoomon - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-09-25 Meicoomon - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-09-25 Meicoomon - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-09-25 Meicoomon - Google Search(7).png Screenshot_2019-09-25 Meicoomon - Google Search(8).png Screenshot_2019-09-25 Meicoomon - Google Search(9).png Screenshot_2019-09-25 Meicoomon - Google Search(10).png Screenshot_2019-09-25 Meicoomon - Google Search.png TRI 4.png tumblr_o407ltekLu1rc3z3ro1_400.gif tumblr_om2afumqwg1vjdfb8o1_1280.png tumblr_om4cyxbbwO1sxfvy5o9_500.png Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Digimon Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Shape Shifters Category:Elementals Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Claw Wielders Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kate Higgins Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Fallen Hero Category:Main Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Members of The K Team Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Posthumous Characters